


sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me

by moonlightlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Top Louis, harry in lace (panties), harry is a bad boy, the lube smells of cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's been a naughty boy and needs to be punished and louis is there to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subhazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subhazza/gifts).



> well this happened.

Harry glanced at the clock and sighed. Louis was late for their dinner. Again. Harry understood that being CEO of a company as big as Tomlinson Towers meant that Louis couldn't afford to slack but all Harry wanted was to spend one night in with his boyfriend.  
  
His phone beeped, alerting Harry he had a new message. He raced to pull the device out of his phone, hoping for some good news from Louis and that he was coming home. When he unlocked it, his heart sank into his boots.  
  
 _I'm really sorry Baby but I'm caught up in an important meeting, the one I talked about. I promise I'll make it up to you. Love you baby cakes x_  
  
Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he stood up dejectedly and cleared the table, putting the now cold spaghetti into the bin. Harry was looking forward to the meal but he wanted to eat it with Louis. It wouldn't be the same.  
  
-=+=-  
  
Sitting on the sofa watching re-runs of Release The Hounds, an idea came into his head. An idea so brilliant that Harry should get an award.  
  
He rushed up to their bedroom and immediately stripped off his clothes. He walked over to the special drawer and opened it, loving the range of colour and fabrics in front of him.  
  
His fingers skimmed across his many special outfits before they stopped on the one that Louis had bought him for his birthday. It was a pair of light blue lace panties with bows on either side of his hips. It was Louis' favourite so that would help Harry in his plan. He then moved on to the toys section and was in awe about how much Louis spoilt him. He kept insisting that he didn't want to be but Louis can be very persuasive.  
  
There was all sorts of things in that drawer. Harry's personal favourites were the anal beads with 6 beads ranging in size, his pretty pink butt plug with a green jewel on the edge that vibrates (Louis made Harry put it in and leave it there all day when he's naughty), his purple vibrator, a pink sparkly dildo which was big and filled up him nicely but not like Louis could.  
  
He picked the dildo up from the collection and shut the door, bidding his babies a farewell before walking to the bed. They had to get it replaced twice because Harry liked it rough and Louis was happy to oblige to his baby's request.  
  
He picked up the panties and enjoyed the fabric under his fingertips. Not wanting to wait any longer, he slid them on and sighed in relief. He felt like a pretty princess now. This was phase one of his plan. The next one required his phone which was one the bed next to the toy. Harry thought that it was quite ironic.  
  
He picked it up and opened a new message to 'Daddy'.  
  
 _I miss you Daddy. xx_  
  
Harry sent it and it was true. He missed his boyfriend a lot and he wished he was here right now. Then he wouldn't have to do all of this for Louis' attention and they could get straight to the matter at hand. Fucking Harry into next year. That plan thrilled Harry and awakened his dick in the lace.  
  
He didn't expect such a quick reply but he was delighted at the attention he was getting.  
  
 _I miss you too baby but Daddy's busy and needs to deal with business stuff x_  
  
Harry's face scrunched up at Louis' words because Harry didn't want his Daddy to be busy. Harry wanted him here so Daddy could take care of him. Or fuck him. Harry's not picky.  
  
It was time to initiate phase two of plan Seduce Daddy. He shuffled over to the mirror and angled himself so that when he practised taking a picture, his fluttering hole was on show. This was perfect, two things Louis loved in one picture: Harry and the sinful piece of lingerie.  
  
He sent the photo to Louis along with a hopefully seductive caption.  
  
 _Daddy, I need your cock inside of me. xx_  
  
Harry was never very good at English at school and only got a B but he thought that it would do for now. After all, it's just a true fact, he needs Louis' big, thick cock to fill him up and he needs it now.  
  
After waiting for a reply and not getting one, Harry thought that Louis had turned off his phone so he had let the panties slip down to his ankles. His phone beeped from the other side of the room where Harry had left it after he'd cleaned the bedroom and Harry stood up abruptly.  
  
He tried to run but after taking the first step, the clothing around his ankles restrained his movements, causing him to face plant the floor. Harry was never a quitter so he stood up as quick as he had fell and finally grabbed the mobile in question.  
  
 _I know you do darling. Daddy wants your pretty hole too but he can't get hard in a meeting okay? love you x_  
  
No matter how many times Louis told him, Harry would never stop getting a thrill from knowing that Louis wants him. Just as much as Harry's needs him. He loves his daddy a lot and he only wants to please him.  
  
He decided to take things up a notch because Louis wasn't taking the bait he was more than willing to give out. He walked over to his bedside draw and pulled out a bottle of cherry scented lube.  
  
He flipped the cap and brought the nub up to his nose, squeezing the bottle slightly to catch a whiff on the heavenly scent. He sighed with pleasure and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He only really needed to use one finger because he and Louis were very sexually active and when Louis wasn't there, Harry played with his toys a lot.  
  
He brought a coated finger to his hole, the lubricant dropping off his finger and sliding down his cheeks. Harry didn't really notice as he pressed the digit straight into his hole, moaning loudly at the slight burn he received.  
  
He wiggled his finger around to try to find his prostate but groaned in frustration when he couldn't. Only Daddy could find his special spot and make him feel amazing. Thinking it was a great time to take another picture, Harry used his lube-free hand to pick up his phone and capture the moment.  
  
He brought the phone to his face and was pleased with the quality of the picture. You could clearing see Harry whose face was twisted with pleasure, cheeks red and eyes snapped shut. You could see the detail of the lace that was printed along the underwear, but best of all you could only see Harry's knuckle as he fingered himself open, the lube making a mess that Harry really didn't care about at this moment.  
  
 _Fingers could never replace your cock Daddy. Ever. xx_  
  
He pressed send and chucked the phone back on his bed. Now that his hole was used to the size, he reached over and grabbed the sparkly dildo, eyeing it up with pleasure and excitement. Grabbing the bottle of lube once more, he squirted the liquid along the length of it like you would do when putting tomato sauce on a hot dog.  
  
Harry wanted Louis' hot dog.  
  
Right before Harry was about to fuck himself on the dildo, his phone's screen brightened and play the familiar tune of a new message. Harry didn't know whether to feel happy that Daddy has replied to him or frustrated that he'd interrupted his activity.  
  
 _You bet they couldn't but baby what did daddy say about making him hard in a meeting? you're being a little naughty. Daddy might have to punish you x_  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his cock became fully hard at Louis' threat because he loved it when Louis got all authoritative. It turned him on so much.  
  
 _I am being naughty daddy, please punish me. I deserve it. xx_  
  
Okay, maybe Harry sounds a little bit desperate- fine he sounds like he's gagging for it and being a whiny little bitch but Louis knows how Harry is and he loves him the way he is. That's how they work so well.  
  
He locked his phone and placed it on the bed again, replacing it with the slicked up dildo. Harry whined in anticipation of being full and slowly but firmly pushed the toy into him, making a range of noises as he did so.  
  
"Fuck," Harry panted as he gave himself a second to get used the stretch. He loved the burn that came with it, but he needed a breather every once in a while. Once he was sure he was completely used to the feeling of being full again, he started to work the dildo in and out of his hole.  
  
He imagined it was Louis' cock that was pumping into him, filling him up so well. He imagined Louis' skin slapping against Harry's as he thrust into Harry roughly, just how Harry loved it. He came long and hard with the image of Louis' face, the force of his hands against Harry's hips, leaving marks so everyone knew Harry was Louis'.  
  
His phone must have beeped through Harry riding the silicone stick, as when Harry checked his phone again there was two messages. The picture was of Louis' semi in his pants and Louis' hand lightly squeezing it. The sight made Harry's mouth water and he longed to have some form of contact with the glorious penis in front of him. The second message made Harry fill with pride.  
  
 _Look what you've done to Daddy. even after I told you not to. would 10 slaps with the paddle do the trick or should i go higher? x_  
  
He did that to his Daddy, he made him hard. Before he cleaned himself up, another idea popped into his head. It might have been risky but Harry needed Louis' reaction. He moved the dildo to his stomach where the come had started to dry and snapped a picture before following it up with the daring caption.  
  
 _I think he was better than you Daddy. xx_  
  
As soon as he sent the message, he started to question if he should have said that. There was no turning back now so Harry waited for his phone to ping once more. When Harry had cleaned himself up, his phone light up again.  
  
 _I'm on my way home baby._  
  
He stared at the message for a while, his brain not understanding the words for a little bit until they suddenly clicked. Louis was coming home right now. As in Harry would be reunited with Daddy's cock. If anyone asked, he would answer with pride that he did cheer at the fact.  
  
He waited on the bed patiently while excitement thrummed through his veins. He knew being a little shit would have payed off. Upon hearing the car pulling up into the drive, he hopped up and walked to the top of the stairs to greet his boyfriend.  
  
When Louis stepped into the house, Harry was blown away, once again, by how good he looked. He looked so, well, daddy. Harry wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have him.  
  
Louis only noticed Harry once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he hair was all messy like he had been running his hands through it constantly. But the first thing Harry noticed about him was his hard-on in his pants. It made Harry weak at the knees and so god damn thirsty all at once.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Harry greeted cheerily, meeting Louis' lips in a kiss that seemed so possessive that Harry had to keep away a grin. When they pulled back, he saw how blown Louis' eyes were and how intently Louis was staring at him. Take Harry, his body is so fucking ready.  
  
"Hey baby," The older man finally got out, walking past Harry and into the bedroom where Harry quickly followed him into. Louis was stood in front of the open drawer of toys, looking at the dildo that had taken his place not more than half an hour ago disdainfully. To Harry, it looked like he was trying to melt the silicone and Harry found it hot.  
  
"So what were those messages you sent me?" Louis asked, his eyes lingering on the toy for a few more seconds before diverting them to Harry, an perfect eyebrow raised in question. His eyes reminded Harry of a sea that Harry could drown in and he'd die happily.  
  
However, now that Louis was here and questioning what was going through Harry's head when he sent those messages, any plans or reasons Harry had had before were gone, and they had left a blushing 17 year old in it's wake.  
  
"I-I don't know Daddy," Harry mumbled, looking at Louis' shoes before returning his gaze back to Louis' eyes because Louis had told him to always look at him while he was speaking to Harry.  
  
Louis just nodded slightly before walking over to Harry and grabbing his chin gently. "You've been a naughty boy Harry and naughty boys need to be punished. You know the position right?" Louis muttered, his hot breath fanning onto Harry's ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he nodded. Louis pulled back and Harry missed his touch.  
  
'The position' was Harry with him bum in the air and resting on his arms so that it was easier for Louis to get a clean aim and to see Harry's pink hole fluttering on each hit. Fluttering for Louis and Louis only.  
  
He heard Louis' footsteps walking towards the box of punishments they had, the shoes he was wearing causing loud thumps to echo around the room. For the millionth time today, Harry shivered because there was something about Louis that shouted confidence and don't fuck with me. Harry wants Louis to fuck him though.  
  
"I think the blue one will do, won't it baby?" Louis announced and Harry nodded because he would agree to anything Louis would say. If Louis told him to stick a pen up his ass then well, Louis' come wouldn't be the only thing dripping out of his hole.  
  
The blue one was blue with an imprint of 'Slut' on so that the word burned on his skin. Reminding him that he was such a slut for Daddy. So slut shaming, it was one of Harry's kinks. Sue him, he was a kinky boy. Actually a boy.. He wasn't even 18 yet but he could take Louis' dick like a man. Every single night. Multiple times on weekends when Louis had days off.  
  
He was jerked out of his thoughts, literally, by a dainty hand gripping his hard dick. Harry could have laughed if he wasn't out of breath from the sudden contact. He was so close to coming right there when he heard the proud in Louis' voice.  
  
"So hard for Daddy already are we? My good little boy," He cooed, taking his hand off of Harry's length and moving it to Harry's cute little bum. Harry preened under the praise while pushing back, wanting Louis to start doing something to him rather than just lying there, teasing him. His actions were met by a light slap on his left cheek, making Harry bit his lip to keep in the moans that were at the back of his throat.  
  
Louis didn't know, but Harry got off from the pain he got from being spanked. Masochism was another undiscovered kink and Harry wanted to keep it that way. He knew it wasn't good to keep things from Daddy but the pleasure he got from it were to great.  
  
"No baby," He reprimanded, frowning a little because his Haz was normally obedient and well behaved. It looks like that will be another 5 (light) hits with the paddle in his hand which brought him back to the present situation.  
  
Harry muttered a sorry, too turned out to feel bad for making Louis disappointed and wiggle his bum in the air eagerly. Louis just rolled his eyes and delivered a light slap on his right cheek.  
  
The pain he got from that was dull and Harry wanted more so he brought back his risky plan from earlier. "You know Daddy, the pink dildo did fill me up pretty god and it made me feel so good maybe much better than you can," Harry managed to get out before Louis was bringing the paddle back down onto the right cheek, way harder than the last stroke but not enough to seriously hurt his baby even though he was being a prick right now.  
  
The younger boy yelped in surprise but whined in pleasure when he felt the sting because this was what he wanted. He lived for this. He was Daddy's little undiscovered masochist and proud of it.  
  
"You take your punishment so well baby, so good Daddy." He also lived for his Daddy and his kind words and just him in general really.  
  
He was a little more prepared for the next 5 slaps, each one alternating between each cheek and each more sending more jolts to Harry's so-hard-it-might-burst cock. This was torture and heaven at the same time.  
  
However, on the 6th slap out of who knows many, Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, and came onto the sheets, the position he was in giving Louis the best seat in the house.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry," Harry hiccupped, frustrated tears forming in his eyes, stumbling to get his words out because he was so appalled at himself. What the fuck was he doing? He was fucking better than that.  
  
Through Harry's pathetic little show, Louis was silent, paddle still in hand from where he was about to deliver the 7th hit. Once he'd shut up, Louis just chucked the paddle on the bed and raised an eyebrow once again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry sniffled though he knew his apology didn't matter because he could see the cogs turning in Louis' head and that he was forming as a plan as they spoke.  
  
Harry turned around and knelt in front of Louis and since Louis was standing up and Harry was kneeling on a bed they were at eye level. He clamped his hands behind his back and bowed his head, flushed with shame.  
  
The following silence was so tense that Harry was sure that he could reach up and cut it with a knife if he dared to move. Louis had started to pace slowly at this point, right in front of Harry who could see his legs going backwards and forwards.  
  
Harry felt like shit right now. Firstly, he had sent Louis messages after he specifically told him not to, he didn't tell Louis about his masochism, he'd came without permission, he'd been greedy. He was a shitty sub.  
  
"Baby. What was that?" Louis asked, jolting Harry out of his self-deprecating thoughts. His head shot up so quick that he almost gave himself whiplash. Louis was looking at him in disappointment and anger but Harry could still see the fond in there and it made Harry feel a little bit better but the disappointment still hurt. A lot.  
  
"I don't know Daddy. I'm sorry," Harry confessed, looking Louis in the eyes so he could see the sincerity in his apology. He truly didn't know what that stunt he pulled even was.  
  
"You know, I was going to get the punishment out of the way and then make it up to you for missing dinner tonight but you've went and did this. Tell me what you did wrong Baby," Louis instructed. Harry's mouth felt like it had dried up and he couldn't make a single sound but he tried his hardest because he couldn't disappoint Louis again.  
  
"I came without permission," Harry replied, biting his lip as he looked up to Louis from his eyelashes. He was looking him up and down, landing on his dick. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before clasping his hands together.  
  
"So Baby, do you want me to fuck you into the mattress? Eat you out until you beg me to fuck you and take you apart? Or do you want to use the dildo like the little slut you are. So desperate to be fucked, aren't you?" Louis smirked at Harry's hardening length and slowly walked over to him. Harry revelled in the attention and leaned forward to meet Louis half way.  
  
He wasn't expecting Louis to grab his face and kiss him roughly, but he kissed back because fuck it felt so good. His hands soon switched cheeks and he was then groping Harry's arse, making Harry groan into the kiss. He liked it when Louis touched him there.  
  
"So what will it be baby?" Louis murmured when he pulled back, looking at Harry who was partly confused because isn't he supposed to be in trouble right now? But the other part of him wanted Louis so much it was overpowering.  
  
"Fuck me Daddy," Harry squeaked out and Louis nodded before pushing him back onto the bed gently. Harry expected Louis to come on top of him so when he looked up, he was surprised to see Louis near the toys again. He just shrugged it off and waited for Louis to come back, wanting to please his Daddy.  
  
When Louis did come back, he didn't come alone. In his hands were Harry's pink handcuffs, a gag, a blindfold and a cock ring. Harry's face paled and he gulped, he knew there was something fishy about Louis' options.  
  
"Like what you see? I'll explain why I'm using them for you. I'm using the handcuffs considering you couldn't put your phone down earlier, the blindfold so you can't see who you're being fucked by this time, a gag because you already failed to tell me about your pain kink and a co ring because you've already came today and I haven't. Do you really think that's fair baby?" Louis purred, quickly undressing himself down to his boxers.  
  
Harry nodded weakly, the crying make him slightly tired but the adrenaline because of the the things Louis had brought kept him hyped. Anyways, Harry deserved it.  
  
Louis grinned, walking over to the over side of the bed to cuff Harry's hands to the bed, tie the blindfold around his eyes and gag his mouth. He looked so beautiful like this. All tied up and helpless. Harry loved feeling like this too, he trusted Louis 100% that he wouldn't hurt him so being so vulnerable didn't really concern him.  
  
"Colour kitten?" Louis whispered as he kissed his boy on the nose, he adored this kid so much. He was Louis' world.  
  
"Green," Harry managed to get out, the ball in his mouth making it hard to speak but he couldn't disappoint Louis again. Louis just nodded fondly and stripped off his boxers, letting them drop to a pile on the floor.  
  
"I love you," Louis reminded, grabbing the cherry lube and walking over to Harry's legs. They spread instantly to give him access and Louis kissed the inside of his thigh because he could. He could feel the edge of the ring graze his hair as he sucked a bruise into Harry's milky thighs, he could do this all day but he's got something to do.  
  
Harry just hummed his love back as Louis made quick work of opening him up, again, with two fingers because he doesn't like to toot his own horn but toot toot Louis' cock is pretty big and Harry tells him every night.  
  
Harry nodded eagerly, taking deep breaths because wow Louis was so good with his fingers. Nodding, Louis quickly lubed himself up and pressed his tip into his loosened hole. He groaned at the warmth and slowly pushed in all the way, giving himself time to bottom out and for Harry to get used to him.  
  
"Mhm," Harry mumbled, pushing down to get friction from Louis' cock. Louis complied and built up a rhythm between the two. When Louis pushed forward, Harry pushed backwards so they could both get the best of each other. The younger boy let out whines and moans while the older man groaned and cursed, they sounded filthy and Harry loved it.  
  
He loved the sound of slapping skin as Louis' hips pushed against Harry's bum, he loved clenching around Louis to please his Daddy because that's what his brain was always focused on, pleasing Daddy and today, Daddy was not pleased. At all. So this was the time to make up for it.  
  
"So good for Daddy. Taking Daddy's cock so well baby," Louis groaned, smirking at the loud moan Harry gave out as Louis hit his prostate particularly hard. Harry was so responsive during sex and Louis enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Harry so desperately wanted to touch his boyfriend but the handcuffs stopped him, so he resorted to wiggling his hips to feel Louis' skin as he fucked him. This apparently felt good to Louis and he thrust harder, groaning low in his throat so he kept repeating the action, pleased that Louis was getting pleasure from it.  
  
He imagined that Louis looked so hot right now, sweat glistening on his bare skin, his hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes shut in euphoria. The thought made Harry so close to coming but the ring stopped him.  
  
Harry was pleased and annoyed all at once, pleased because he didn't want to upset Daddy anymore today and the ring stopped him from coming and annoyed because he really wanted to come but Louis hadn't removed the device so Harry just focused on pleasing him.  
  
Harry clenched round Louis again and he felt Louis come deep inside him, filling him up so good. Louis' noises were music to Harry's ears as he pulled out of Harry but quickly replacing himself with a plug.  
  
"Colour baby?" Louis asked, removing the gag out of his mouth but it sounded far away to Harry so it took him a while to answer.  
  
"Green, always green with you Daddy," He sighed happily, as Louis removed the blindfold and uncuffed his hands. Harry looked to Louis with glazed eyes and smiled, making Louis' heart swell with love for this boy.  
  
"You can come now," Louis whispered as he took the ring off and Harry obeyed, coming even harder than he had earlier. Louis looked in awe before grabbing some tissues from his bedside drawer to clean him up. His boy just stayed still throughout the process choosing to touch him gently, his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Louis nodded in approval, letting him sleep because he had a busy day today.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy," Harry muttered before he closed his eyes and dozed off. Louis slipped in beside him, pulling the covers from under the sleeping figure and pulling it over them both.  
  
"Good night Baby," He yawned, about to sleep himself before Harry spoke up again.  
  
"You are so much better than the dildo."

**Author's Note:**

> p.s subhazza basically encouraged me to take it off anonymous so here it is. or there it was.
> 
> (((http://archiveofourown.org/works/2154357)))


End file.
